parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Engines' Adventures Series - UbiSoftFan94.
The Engines' Adventures Series is a Thomas/The Eds Adventures parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Percy as Ed (Both smart) * Edward as Edd (Both wise) * Thomas as Eddy (Both cheeky) * Scooby Doo as Kirby * Suzy as Tiff * Agent Ed as Tuff * Stepney as Timon * Duck as Pumbaa * James as Simba * Rayman as Milo Thatch * Ly the Fairy as Princess Kida * Uglette as Audrey Rocio Ramirez * Clark as Dr. Sweet * Tarayzan as Mr Harcourt * Murfy as Mole * Globox as Vinny * Scrappy Doo as Ayden * Dr. Robotnik as Jazz Hands * Daisy as Maleficent * Koala Kong as Griffin * Emily as Nala * Zorran, Carla, and Johnny Cuba as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Elizabeth as Lee Kanker * Molly as Marie Kanker * Mavis as May Kanker * Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi as Yao, Ling, and Chien Po * Casey Jr as Peter Pan * Oliver as Horton Series * Percy, Edward, 'n' Thomas Go To Namyar: The Lost Empire * Percy, Edward, 'n' Thomas in Totally Spies: Dr. Robotnik Returns * Percy, Edward, 'n' Thomas Join The Rescuers 1 * Percy, Edward, 'n' Thomas Meet Princess Peach 1 * Percy, Edward, and Thomas Join The Rescuers Down Under * Percy, Edward, 'n' Thomas Go On The Road To El Dorado * Percy, Edward, 'n' Thomas Meet Casey Jr Pan * Percy, Edward, 'n' Thomas in Space Jam * The Engines Adventures of Kung Fu Rayman * The Engines Adventures of The Three Muskeheroes * The Engines Adventures of Cartoon Network Back in Action * The Engines Adventures of The Hedgehog King Trilogy * The Engines Adventures End Up in Twin Trouble * The Engines and Friends' Adventures in The Engine's New Groove * The Engines and Friends say Chill Out, Tails the Fox! * Percy, Edward 'n' Thomas Meet The Hedgehog and the Dragon 1 and 2 * Percy, Edward 'n' Thomas Meet Mr. Bean * Percy, Edward 'n' Thomas Meet Tom Cat 1 and 2 * Percy, Edward 'n' Thomas Meet Mr. Jinx and Abigial: The Movie * Percy, Edward 'n' Thomas Meet The Taran Trilogy * Percy, Edward 'n' Thomas Meet Beauty and the Monster * The Engines' Adventures of Mario * The Engines' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty * The Engines' Adventures of the Jungle Book Trilogy * The Engines' Adventures of the Land Before Time Trilogy * The Engines' Meet The Pagemaster * The Engines' Adventures of Leo Hood * The Engines' Adventures of Treasure Planet * The Engines' Adventures of Yoshi * The Engines Adventures of Rock A Doodle Doo * The Engines Adventures of The American Tail Trilogy * The Engines Adventures of The NeverEnding Story Trilogy * The Engines Meet The 7th Brother * The Engines Adventures of The Prince of Egypt * The Engines Adventures of Rayman and the Heroes Trilogy * The Engines Adventures of Ly the Fairy * The Engines Meet Ash Ketchum * The Engines' Adventures of The Ferngully Trilogy * The Engines Meet The Princess Peach and Mario Trilogy * The Engines Meet The Cat Princess * Percy, Edward 'n' Thomas Meet Lady and the Tramp 1 and 2 * Percy, Edward 'n' Thomas Meet Bianca White and the Seven Characters * Percy, Edward 'n' Thomas Meet Sally Acornocchio * The Engines Meet Robynella * The Engines Meet Elora in Wonderland * The Engines Meet The 101 Dalmatians Trilogy * The Engines Meet The Aristocats * The Engines Meet Dumbo & Company * The Engines Meet The Little Cynder Trilogy * The Engines Meet The Hero King Trilogy Category:UbiSoftFan94